A multi-cell scenario may exist in a communication environment in which a device at a particular location is integrated with a wireless local area network (WLAN) access point (AP) and a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) evolved node B (eNB). This may be referred to as integrated small-cell and WLAN (ISW). In some situations, the WLAN connection may be anchored through the 3GPP connection. For example, a Yy interface may be provided as a point-to-point (p2P) link between a user equipment (UE) and an eNB. If the UE moves from one ISW to another, the handovers of the 3GPP and WLAN connections may not sufficiently account for the anchored WLAN connection.